My Secret Love
by BrownSugarC
Summary: Whether the week or a season, TV does not allow us depth into characters or story lines. LaSalle, Percy and Gregorio are intertwined into a probable romance on NCIS 'Nola. Percy and women like her are not the first women to be conflicted. Calamity Jane was an early first and what a legacy she left us female warriors. Thank you CBS for the possibility of Perselle.
1. What Just Happened?

**What Just Happened?**

What just happened? Did my father really just walked out on me. He has tried to control me my whole life.

Long ago he questioned why I went to Alabama instead of an Ivy League school where I could rub elbows with men like the Kennedys and Rockefellers. Wondered why I didn't play college baseball and take a try at the pros. Harassed me for months of why I left Savannah. I remember that one time that he hired a private investigator to find me after Katrina. This guy walks up to me in the middle of a disaster and gives me an envelope. I opened it and there was note from him with an airplane ticket to come home.

Being a cop is what I love, what I have always loved even during those dark years before Katrina. Things have only gotten better since I met King. He was a role model that I could trust, learn from and be mentored by. He slyly told me/showed me right from wrong and saw my strengths and weakness. He confronted me about how I grieved Savannah and how I had to confront my grief.

He's the one who brought Percy into my life and my heart. Shit, did I just say that? Percy is my friend and partner. She has been there for us all. We agreed that we could only be friends and that is where it is at.

As I flag down the waitress, I reach into my pocket and open my wallet. There's a picture of us all – Brody, King, Ms. Loretta, Sabastian, Percy, Triple P and myself. My closest friends. The team who I would give my life for.

The waitress comes over and says that the bill was taken care of. I slowly get up trying to get myself together. He will not make me cry again. I'm too old for this shit. I have tried to please that man my whole life, no longer.


	2. No Words

**No Words**

I don't remember closing my eyes but there is the alarm. I feel like crap and the mirror confirms that I look like it too.

An hour later I walk into the squad room and run smack into Gregorio. "Good morning to you too Christopher!" She exclaims. "I'm sorry, Tammy, I was distracted. " "Looks like you were distracted all night." Tammy chimes in." I thought we were working on that" she adds alluding to my past misadventures.

"Christopher, I need to see you for a minute" I hear King's voice say.

A quick jaunt up to the conference room and King turns to me. "So how did it go" he asks? I can't tell you King. He got up and walked out" I respond. I explained to King that my father told me that he wanted me to come home and take over the business. Then I told him how I reminded him I had a career. My father had ranted on how I missed all of the holidays with the family and the special events in their lives. After I said my peace, he simply stood up and left.

"How did that make you feel Chris" King asked looking me dead in the eyes. "Honestly, King, I don't have the words to say". "Well let me know if you want to talk. My door is always open".

I walk back down the stairs with King close behind.

Two weeks later King calls a formal team meeting. "It's that time of the year for the Marine Corp Ball. I bought a table for us. The Secretary is coming and we will be working with her security detail however there are a couple of extra seats at the table. Then he says "Gregorio, Chris, I need you to go down to NOPD and check on an arrest that they made. They have a young navy seaman down there and we need to check the charges and evidence they have on him."

"Well, Christopher, what's going on with you, you haven't said five words since we left the office." Tammy startles me. " Just thinking" . "Hey wasn't that your father I saw in the office a couple of weeks ago?" " Yes, Beau LaSalle, oil man!" "You say that like you all have some bad blood between you." "You could say that I guess. I'm not his errand boy and he's not happy".

"Nothing like family to give you problems" Tammy remarks.

As we walk into the station, I see a couple of officers I worked with while at NOPD. "Hey LaSalle, do you know my new partner, Frank Smith?" "No". "Hey Frank, come over here". After a short introduction Jackson says "this is Percy's partner". Suddenly this conversation has my complete attention.

We were at the morgue last week and ran into that motor mouth agent you have and Agent Percy. Frank thought she was a looker and started asking who she was. I could tell him what a good officer she was but since you know her maybe you could give him a little insight especially if she is still single or is dating".

Shit, I know my face did not just turn red. Tammy was standing right behind them, flashed her classic smirked and nodded her head and started walking down the hall toward booking.

I tried to calm myself and told them that Percy was one of the best partners that I had ever had. She's smart and knows her shit. "And sexy" Jackson asks? I rolled my eyes at him and told him that I don't look at Percy that way. She is an expert with pistol and I don't doubt that she could kick my ass well in a one on one fight. "So give us the scoop LaSalle just what is she into"? "Well she really likes sports, more than any woman that I have met and she likes the 'Nola music". "Hey Smitty, why don't we try to get some tickets to the Pelicans' scrimmage next week? Maybe she'll be open to meeting some of the new players".

Back in the car, Tammy had the nerve to ask what else I told the others about Percy. "Pete's new partner wants to ask her out and wanted to know about her". As I told her, she rolled her eyes. "I don't get it Christopher, that didn't bother you? You're really going to stand by while she dates other men when we both know that you are in love with her". "Look Tammy, this is none of your business, Percy and I are fine. We talked it out and we are fine".

"Like hell you are" Tammy says with a raised voice. "You didn't see her freak out when we thought you were dead last month. You don't sleep in the next room and hear her crying in the early morning hours. I told you last year that I thought you were a couple. I see that look on your face when she comes into the office first thing every morning with that perfume she wears. I see you look at her and that look of want goes over your face real quick before you purse your lips and rub your chin like you do. When was the last time you had a date with a woman that you wanted. Not one of your little tarts. This is me you're talking to LaSalle. I know love Chris so don't try to fool me".

Thank goodness we're back at the office. I can't wait to get away from Tammy.

It's just about quitting time and I look up to see Sabastian approaching my desk. The new roommates have departed and Sabastian reminds me that we are going to move a dresser from King's upstairs to the new apartment. Oh, shit, I thought I was done with her for today.


	3. The Delivery

**The Delivery**

What a great smell. I have to wonder what Tammy has cooked up now. Percy met us at the condo door and showed us where to sit the dresser. I put the rest of the drawers away and turned to see Percy staring at me. "How's it going Chris? You didn't seem yourself today"? "It is what it is" I respond. "No, Christopher" she said as she put her hand on my shoulder, "how are you?" Right then her phone beeps. Its Tammy she says. "She's taking Sabastian home and says she left dinner for us on the stove. Tammy thinks that you need me".

"That's not her place, it's nothing I can't handle" I complain. "Look LaSalle, aren't you one who has ridden my ass about keeping things to myself? I can tell something is tearing at you. Here, let me get a beer for you". We sit down after she checks on the food.

"I can't talk to you about this". "I know how families work Chris. It's never easy. So your father was here. What did he want"? "There are days that I just want to pound his face I say as my own face reddens. He's always been so mean to Cade. Demeans him. Ignores him. For God's sake, he is his son". Well damn, where did these come from? I can't stop these tears.

"You don't know Sonja, I thought I had escaped his controlling self. I left Savannah and came here where he couldn't bother me. I moved half way across the country to get away from him. Did I ever tell you that in the middle of Katrine that he had a private investigator track me down to give me a ticket to come home? He didn't give Cade the support he needed as he slipped deeper into that rabbit hole. He's like having Chucky chase you in a bad dream".

I'm not sure how longed I blubbered on but the tears did finally stop. I didn't want to look up but Sonja took by hand in both of hers, got my attention and looked into my eyes and softly told me 'we'll be your family Christopher. You must realize how much the team cares for you. Pride has been like a father to each of us. He has always had your back why would that change now?" "Look Sonja, I need a wash cloth for my face". She took my hand without a word and led me to her bedroom and threw me a face cloth and left me there.

Sonja looked up at me as I came back into the living room and said that we had better eat before the food dried completely out. The steak was close to well done which really didn't matter since I didn't feel much like eating.

This is the Sonja I loved being with. I marveled how she and Brody connected so quickly. Both of them told me that they thought of the other as a sister. There were looks and comments that I never understood between the two of them but that I realized that made me feel like a welcomed brother as well.

How dumb have you been I asked myself as I watched the candle light bounce against her taupe colored skin? I thought about walking in on an argument between Linda and King when we first started NCIS Nola. She was hollering at him about being away again during Laurel's birthday party. I heard him say that she didn't understand and she responded that she didn't. Linda repeated words that I heard come from my father's mouth a few weeks ago. It is only now that I begin to consider the words that King had spoken to me.

King told me the morning after I got into with my father about why his wife left him. Linda told him that she was afraid that he would be killed on the job. King said that it bothered him for a long time until he ran into his old flame Rita again after many years. Rita understood the risk and supported him in everything even when she almost got killed. King said that in all those years he had only met one woman who understood what he did and why. Finding family who understands is hard Chris. It seems that your father is also one who cannot accept your dedication to your profession. I hope that you find a woman who will appreciate you for who you are and what you love. I couldn't tell him that I thought that I already had and there she sat just a few feet away from me.

After we ate I helped Sonja carry the dishes to the sink and then sat down at the counter. Unsettled I walked back over to Sonja as she rinsed the dishes. I put my arms around her waist and wondered out loud if I had been wrong about us. "What do you mean" she asked?

"I was wrong to push you away Sonja. You have cared for me, argued with me and protected me. I don't know why I have denied my feelings for you but it needs to stop now. I look at you sometimes and I just want to scream at myself. Every woman that I meet I compare to you. How she walks, how she talks, what she doesn't know about sports, how she looks in tight jeans, the perfume she wears, how she runs, her smile, her wit. All I see is what is missing and how much she is not like you."

Percy turns to me and I have to stop myself from kissing her. "So what do you want to do 'Bama she quietly asks?" "Let's commit to dating for a month and see where we are. If it doesn't work out, no one else will know". "Don't you think that's kind of hard with Tammy living right here with me?" "Did you forget she is the one who sat this night up"? With that I lean in to kiss her and suddenly she has her arms around my neck and I lift her up and sit her on the ledge of the sink.

After a long while we move to the sofa and Percy searches for a movie channel. She gets up to get us a couple of more beers and I pull her into my lap when she returns. I never get tired of watching Rambo. Not sure what Sonja saw in the movie though. I must have dozed off because I woke up to a darken room with a blanket over me almost forgetting where I was but could see the night light of the guest bathroom and the lights of the city outside the window. Knowing that I could never wake up enough to drive, I layed my head back on the pillow and crashed.

"Good morning Christopher. Do you expect breakfast in bed or are you eating at home?" That damn Tammy always some smart remark. I looked around to see Sonja out on the balcony. After a pit stop, I joined her. "I better get out of your hair City Mouse. How about dinner tonight?" "That sounds interesting. What time should I be ready?" " How about five." "Okay, see you then." I was going to kiss her until I looked back to the kitchen and saw Gregorio staring at us.


	4. The First Date

**The First Date**

As I drive back toward home, my mind wanders off to the day Sonja and I met on the levy and she handed over her ATF files she had compiled for Baitfish's drug ring. Watching her walk away from me toward the transportation stop, I caught myself thinking what a nice behind she had and if I could get a chance to have a date with that sweet heart. I remembered that when I was trying to describe Percy to Smitty and thought for the first time in a while about that first hug.

Finding something to wear wasn't hard since I hardly went out any more. I had tried to distance myself from that life style between my grief driven actions after Savannah died and the first time I hugged Sonja. Even after I told Percy that we should just be friends for the sake of the team and the night that she was almost thrown off from the roof, I had only went out with two women.

I had discovered that it was difficult to work with strong women. Brody, Sonja and Tammy were different in many aspects but all had minds, skills and talents to excel at what they did as agents. Tammy and Sonja could out shoot me and were ruthless in their reminding me about it. Brody and Tammy had their own way of dragging out the truth in our talks. Tammy like a sister with her reminders of how I could think through the situation and Brody like my momma providing several options and leaving me to my thoughts.

And then there is Percy. This Sonja Percy was different. She got into my mind and somewhere along the past few months, she found a part of my heart that was open to her uniqueness. Sometimes she knew what I was going to do before I did. I went to go left and she was already heading left. I can't remember the number of times we said the same thing out loud at the same time.

Tammy was right. I could not see Sonja with someone else. I know what this feeling is in my stomach. The same butterflies that I felt the first time that I saw Savannah. You're stupid LaSalle. How could you push this woman out of your life without seeing what could be?

Looking through the closet I had a hard time deciding what to wear. I didn't want to over dress or underdress. I put one of my two pair of dress pants and found this Ben Sherman shirt in the back of the closet that I forgot I had.

One thing about the girl's new apartment was that it wasn't that far from the Quarter. I knocked on the door and to my irritation saw Gregorio on the other side. "Come on in, your City Mouse is still trying to get pretty".

Now there's a sight that you don't see every day, Sonja Percy in a dress. Wonder how she walks on those heels. "You might want to take a sweater" I suggest. "The restaurant might be a little chilly. With that we are out the door.

I did my research and found an eating place that served excellent vegan food. I had to call several places before this one. I'm not sure why we both seemed nervous. This was my partner. I had been with her in some very dangerous situations and now I sit her half afraid of what to say next.

Later when I walked her into the apartment, it was semi-dark. No Tammy thanks goodness. It was after mid-night by then and I told Sonja that I better go and beat the drunks home before the bars closed. I reached down to kiss her and really didn't want to let go, but I did. I know I needed to take this slow. I don't want to mess up a good possibility. I know Sonja. She will bolt and run if too much comes at her at once.

The subsequent dates went easier and soon our after hour's interaction was just as smooth as our team work on duty. Many days when I came into the office, I would catch Tammy looking at me, smirk and find something else to do. She got me. I knew it. She knew that I had lost my heart to Sonja but she never said another word to me after dressing me down in the car that day while we were returning from NOPD.


	5. The Splendor of It All

**The Splendor of it All**

Percy

Who gets up at 7 a.m. on a Saturday? So this is one of those friends' things. I told Tammy that I would drop her off at the airport. She had to testify in a federal trial on Monday for an old FBI case and decided to fly out early to catch up with some old business associates in D.C.

It was almost 10:30 before I got back to our place. I took my time walking upstairs from the car. I was nervous as I dialed his number hoping that it would just go to voice mail when suddenly there was his voice.

"Hey beautiful". "What I can hardly hear you" I yelled? A few seconds later, he's back sans the background now. "Sorry a rescue squad just pulled up."

"I just dropped Tammy off at the airport. I was wondering when you pick me up tonight if you wanted to bring an overnight bag with you." Absolute silence. "Chris, Chris are you there?" "Yeah, I'm here" he finally says. "I was just wondering if you really want to do this". "I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't thought it through" I reply.

Chris

Where did you disappear to Marcus asked as I came out of the linen closet where I had ducked into so I could hear the call. "Just an unexpected call I responded".

The next thing that I know the clock says its' 11:30. It was time for the kid's lunch and for us to leave the hospital. I enjoyed my time each week with the children as they faced life and death battles.

Driving home my mind went to Tucker. That sweet boy was so full of life and into everything with so much energy. I feel so bad for the children and their parents as they try just to survive another day.

Back at the house I rumble through the fridge to find something to eat. How does a grown man have butterflies? Sonja's call had caught me by surprise. I knew that this was a big step for her, for us. There was nothing more that I could want then to wake up each morning with her in my arms. I was not going to push her into moving in this direction. I knew it was a decision that I should allow her to make in her own time.

The Marine Corp Ball was tonight. Pride made it a mandatory event this year. I didn't mind at all as it provided the perfect cover for Sonja and me to go to a formal event together. It's about 5 p.m. now and I am so jumpy I can hardly tie my bow tie. Out there the door, Oh shoot, I forgot my bag.

It only took a few minutes to drive to Sonja place. Still nervous I knocked on the door.

Sonja opens the door and appears dressed as fabulous as any movie star. She has on a ruby red dress with her hair piled onto the top of her head. I flash her my trademark smile. I am puzzled that her eyes go quickly to the floor. "Hey princess what up? Aren't you happy to see me?" "Of course I am come in."

As I step into the room Sonja leaves me standing there and disappears into her room. I sit my bag down on the other side of the sofa. Sonja returns with her coat and walks toward me. "You are just beautiful lady" and I bend down to kiss her. "Watch my lipstick 'Bama. "I kiss her anyway and take her into my arms. "You don't have more" I whisper as I come up for air.

Sonja hands me her coat and I hold it for her as she inserts her arms. She turns back around and starts laughing. I look up at her with a confused look as she proclaims "that red lipstick looks better on me than you" I walk toward the kitchen to get a paper towel and hand it to Sonja who tries to get all of the lipstick off me.

As we arrived at the hotel, we were overwhelmed by the heraldry. I had not been around many military events and I still had challenges about what those horns all meant.

I looked around and in the middle of all the uniforms I saw Sabastian waiving at us. Sonja and I waded through the tables and finally saw Loretta and our table a few feet ahead. Sonja looked for our seats. In the distance we saw Pride talking to the Secretary of the Navy. Her presence required us to carry our weapons that night and thus we were formally on duty. I was still trying to figure out where Sonja's gun was stored.

The lights dimmed and suddenly the trumpets sounded again. I always enjoy seeing the colors presented. I went to a ceremony last year with Tammy and she explained what the flags meant and told me about the streamers on them.

It seemed that there was way too much talking and after about four sets of raised glasses to whomever, I wondered why they weren't all drunk. The saving grace was my beautiful co-worker, Sonja, who in the dim lighting once again looked like a princess.

Sonja

There's the door knocker. Take a breath girl you can't backtrack now. This would be our first formal outing and our first night together. For a moment I doubt that I did the right thing asking Chris to spend the night. We had walked away from each other twice and it almost ruined our bond. The next step could destroy it for good if our relationship dissolves.

I opened the door and there was the man of my dreams. I wasn't sure how I could stand there and not fall down. I looked down toward the floor and saw Chris' overnight bag. My gaze remained there until Chris called me Princess. I looked at his face and saw that million dollar smile that always makes me weak in the knees. "Come in I say". I turn to go back into my bedroom to get my shoes hoping my feet will hold up in three inch heels.

As I come out of the doorway Chris catches my eye and walks toward me. "Back off 'Bama" I say as he moves in for a kiss pulling me into his arms. I could just stay here all night but duty calls. I hand Chris my coat and he helps me to put it on. As I turn around I'm caught off guard and start laughing at my red lipstick smeared all over Christopher's lips and surrounding area. I take a paper towel out of his hands and try to wipe it off. I give up and go into my room to get a makeup remover pad and tissue and finally get it all off.

As Chris opens the truck door for me, I think back to my grandmother reading the story of Cinderella to me realizing how she must have felt on the way to the ball.

It only took a few minutes to get to the venue. I snickered to myself as Chris begrudgingly gave his truck keys to the valet. He had spent an hour moving his stash of weapons out of the hold of his prize truck to the safe at his house. I told him we could have taken my car but he refused to ride in a lowrider (his words) to the ball.

I am always overwhelmed by the pomp at military events. Pride had explained a lot of things to me but all I can ever hear is a blare of horns. The standing and sitting and swords only confuse me more.

I spotted Sebastian across the room and was relieved that the placards had me sitting by Christopher. Pride was talking to some bigwig. Loretta was at the table with the mayor who happened to be a close friend.

As we sat down I looked around the table and tried not to cry as I looked at these two trail blazing women who had open the door for me as a rare women in my own field of work.

Just getting to the place on the program we ate seemed to have taken forever. The after dinner program was just as lengthy.

The Marine band played after the event. I danced mostly with Chris but took twirls around the floor with Pride and Sabastian as well. Chris introduced me to a couple of his friends from NOPD. One guy asked for my number on the sly. I said "you know where I work" and walked away.

I took my shoes off as soon as I got back into the truck. Chris found a spot right in front of the building. He opened my door and offered to carry me upstairs but I declined.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Chris grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "Woah 'Bama, we need to get into the apartment without giving out a show."

I handed Chris my keys and he opened the door. I barely got a light turned on only to be pulled back into Chris' arms. Chris final lets me go and I continued to move through the apartment turning on a few more lights.

I went into my bedroom to get out of the gown and to take care of business. When I returned to the living room, I could see that Chris had taken off his jacket, tie and shirt. He had filled the wine glasses that I left on the counter and was walking toward the balcony beckoning me to come join him. We stood there for the longest time watching the people below.

Chris asked if I had the chance to meet the Secretary and I told him that I had met her years before when she was commanding a ship that was patrolling the waters where we were searching for South American gun and drug runners. She said she remembered me because I had been only the second female ATF agent that she had met.

What about you? I asked. "I met Senator Mc Cain. Did you know he was shot down during the Viet Nam war and spent five years as a POW? My father talked about him all the time when I was a kid."

"Did you have a good time City Mouse?" "Yes and you County Mouse?" "You treated me like a queen. I will never forget this night."

Christopher moved closer to me and found a place on my neck that I had forgotten about. I lost track of the time and only remember finding myself in my bedroom. Chris found other places to stimulate and crooned and whispered words that I had not heard spoken before in that manner. I wondered how I ever lived without this man. I never wanted this night to end. I don't know how I could ever walk away from him.


	6. The Truth Be Told

**The Truth Be Told**

I woke up encircled in these wonderful arms. I moved my legs only to have Christopher tighten his grip on me. "So you're awake too" I said softly. "Yes beautiful. I want to enjoy the feel of you finally being in my arms as long as I can."

I roll over to be met with that flashing LaSalle smile. As I let my fingers walk up his chest Christopher searches once again for that spot my neck that drives me nuts. I watch as he reaches back to the night stand. Always the prepared one he was still going to make sure that he took care of business.

Chris managed to find every vulnerable spot on my body. Thirty minutes later, I tried to extract myself out of his reach or so I thought. As I tried to get up, I found myself pulled back into the bed. Aren't you hungry I asked? "Only for you he responded I have waited for this day for a long time".

I reminded him that we have the apartment all to ourselves but that didn't seem to stop him from teaching me new things. Later I put on a robe and went to the balcony to pull the blinds shut. I watched Chris walk to the kitchen and open the fridge. "Got any real food in here?" "Yes" I responded "my roommate does eat". The next thing I know I was enveloped with these wonderful scents. I walk over to the cabinets and find the dishes to set the counter.

Chris

I sit here watching Sonja eat. I never noticed that dimple in her cheek. Her hair had flatten down from the style that she had last night. I caught her couple of times sneaking a peak at me. I finally asked "what"? "What what" she says? "Why do you keep sneaking a look at me?" "I just can't believe that last night happened. I was thinking about that day when we were on the levy and I gave you my box of files on the Batfish operation. I could feel your eyes on my butt as I walked away. I also remember the night in the squad room when you crushed me by the decision to take one for the team. You made my heart open up to you and then you just seemed to stomp on it.

The past few months have been hard Chris. Over hearing your phone calls to other women, being near you every day, smelling your soap on your skin each morning. Then having to live with Tammy's constant comments and questions about me, us, my heart, what you did that day with her."

"So now we both can confirm that I am a jerk. Tammy rode my ass for the past four months too. She found something wrong with both women that I went out several months ago. Always comparing them to sassy Percy. The more she talked the more she pissed me off because deep down inside me I knew that she was right about you, about me."

I join Percy at the sink and it only takes a few minutes to wash and dry the dishes and the pots and pans.

"Look, I am going to catch a quick shower" Percy says. I give her a three minute head start and invade her space. After our joint shower I sit on the bed watching Sonja comb her hair out. I never understood how all that hair could fit into such a small braid.

Finally both dressed we sat down together on the sofa. "What do you want to watch?" "I don't suppose you would want to watch something sappy" Sonja says. Not really, but if you let me pick, I'll go there with you. Have you ever heard of Doris Day"? "No". "Well she has this movie and the character Calamity Jane must have been a forerunner of you". She looked at me crossed eyed when I told that Calamity was actually a real woman. "In fact, she may be the only woman who could outshoot you".

I think that I watched Sonja more than the movie. After all it centered on a woman breaking barriers in an all-male field. And Calamity, like Sonja, refused to allow men to get romantically close to her. I was not ready to see Sonja start crying however.

She started talking as she stood up "You did that on purpose didn't you" she asked accusingly. "What are you talking about"? I replied. "That song, that song about me". "What song Sonja the entire movie was musical". "That song about my secret love". "What? What about it"? "It's as if the writer looked into my heart and wrote what he saw". I stood up and extended my hand to her chin. "Are you telling me that you love me"? Sonja put down her head while she quietly said "I think so". "Sonja, I don't think, I know that I love you". She raised her head and looked me straight in the eye through her own tears with a look of doubt on her face. "Yes Sonja, I really do love you and have for some time. I was sure that a relationship with you would interfere in our ability to do our work together and keep our team and each other safe. But just the opposite happened. Pushing you away has caused a rift between us and even though I thought we could live with our twice made decision to be just friends, I finally realized that I don't want to be just friends.

I sit back down and pull Sonja back into my lap and we laughed and talked and kissed until I heard a growing crowd outside on the street meaning that time had moved along.

We decided to go find an early dinner and upon returning found ourselves back in her bed. The next morning we picked up the conversation where we ended the night before. As she lay wrapped once again in my arms, I whispered in her ear "marry me". Silence. Dead silence. Then I found my arm starting to get wet. Through her tears Sonja asked "are you for real Chris"? "Why would I ask you that if I wasn't for real Sonja"?

"Yes Chris, I'll marry you".

The first person we called was momma. Then we called Sonja's mother who did not seem thrilled at the prospect of her marrying another agent with the same dangerous job.

We decided not to wait long and were married just a few months later ironically on May 1st the birthday of the real Calamity Jane.


End file.
